Waiting
by Kat097
Summary: My first attempt at Morbid Horror. She is waiting for Erik. He will come back, he has to. So she will wait. If only it would stop moving. She has to make it stop. A completed one-shot piece.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, etc.**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a morbid/horror story, in any category. So please be gentle with me, OK? I just figured 'hey, why not? Haven't tried that yet' and this is the result. Don't be afraid to tell me if it's crap, that's what you're there for! Also, Raoul lovers will went to press the back button _now._**

**Waiting**

She had been sitting here for so long, that she could not remember her name.

All she knew was that she was waiting for Erik. She was always waiting for him.

One day he would come back. She didn't know when, but she would be waiting here, by the water.

He had told her to leave, and she almost had. She was supposed to have gone with… with…

She couldn't remember _his_ name either. All she knew was that this was where Erik lived and that he would come back one day.

She had waited for the angry men to leave and they had eventually.

There was plenty to look at down here. Plenty. Papers and books and music. And the thing in the corner. She didn't look very closely anymore, it wasn't nice. It smelled odd as well.

But she didn't touch it. It was Erik's and he might be angry if she had touched it without asking. So she had left it, just watching it occasionally, just to make sure that it wasn't moving anymore. It had moved at first but she had stopped the moving. It hadn't been hard. Sometimes it would move but she usually managed to make it stop. One day she would figure out how to do it so it would never move again.

Why was Erik taking so long? When would he back? She had thought about going to find him, but it was easier to sit here and wait. After all, what if she went to find him and he came back?

What was her name? It seemed important that she should remember this. But she couldn't think for the life of her what it was. Erik would know. He knew everything. He would know what to do with the thing in the corner.

She sighed and looked around. She wanted Erik. Wanted him to come back. She didn't like being alone here, without a name. Everyone needed a name.

The thing was moving again!

She sat up straight and watched it. It was moaning and there was blood all over the place. What could she do to stop the moaning? She had to do something. Erik would want her to do something, she was sure!

She moved carefully over to the thing. It looked up at her with bleary eyes.

"Christine… Christine, what are you doing?"

Christine… that was it! That was her name! She smiled, remembering and the thing smiled back.

"Untie me, Christine."

"You have to stop moving." She told the thing firmly. The thing nodded.

"Alright. Untie me and we can get away from here."

"Erik won't want you to move. You have to stop moving." She told it. It stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

She turned and looked around. There! The piece of rope that Erik used to use. She went to fetch it. When Erik used it, it stopped things moving. He would be pleased that she had learnt how to use it.

She picked it up and moved over to the thing. It was watching her. She frowned. She didn't like to be watched, she didn't! She had to make it stop!

"Christine, untie me. Please… I'm hurt." The thing said. She didn't like it using her name, not know that she had remembered what it was. Christine, she had to remember that.

She bent down and put the rope around the things neck. It tried to move, but it was tied too tightly. That was good. It would make it easier.

"Christine, stop! Stop, what are you doing?"

"You have to stop. You have to!" she told it angrily.

And then she began to pull on the rope. How strange, the thing was changing colour. It was going very dark.

"Christine… stop… it is me, it is Rao-"

She pulled as hard as she could and there was a crack. She looked over at the thing. It had stopped moving. That was good! But it was still staring at her. She frowned and moved over to it, pushing its head away. The head moved very easily and it was soon facing a different way.

She took the rope off of the thing and folded it carefully, putting it back where she had found it. And then she went to sit by the water again.

_Christine_…

Yes, she had to remember that. After all, what would Erik think if he came back and she had forgotten again? How silly he would think her! Yes, she would remember this time.

And she continued to wait, remembering that her name was Christine.


End file.
